


Morning Delight

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: (there's a lot of smut in here lmao), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, i can't believe i'm posting more smut, i hope you guys are happy now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: Ilsa and Ethan enjoy a very relaxing morning in bed together.





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "When All Is Said And Done", but can easily be read as a stand-alone (since this is basically just smut).
> 
> So, here it is. The sexy-times you asked for. ;)

Ilsa felt the sheets sliding over her back as they were being pulled down slowly, the sensation making her hum in the back of her throat. A few of the early sun’s rays were filtering through the closed curtains of their hotel room, tickling at her nose. Still half-asleep, she shifted a little against the mattress and sighed deeply, clinging on to the last remnants of sleep. The sheets stopped moving just above her ass, and a second later, gentle fingertips were tracing a light path down her spine, before a warm palm settled against her hip. Soft lips pressed feather-light kisses against her shoulder blades and the back of her neck, before taking the same route as the fingertips had just done. Every once in a while, a warm tongue snuck out to dip between the little knobs of her spine and Ilsa shivered, her body catching up to what was happening before her brain did. 

“Good morning,” Ethan rumbled, his breath whispering against her skin.

“Mhhh. Yes, it is,” she murmured, stretching languorously, and moving to pillow her head on her arms. 

Ethan nipped at her spine and let the hand that had previously rested on her hip trail up her side. He caressed her ribs, his fingers lightly brushing against the side of her breast, and Ilsa sighed in bliss.

His lips scorched a heated path over the small of her back, tongue tasting the dip at the bottom of her spine before he moved lower still. Ilsa’s breathing quickened slightly and she pressed her hips forward into the mattress, her body already desperate for friction. 

“Ethan,” she half-moaned, half-whined, and he had the audacity to chuckle. 

“Yes?”

Ilsa spread her legs a little further in silent answer, and he groaned. Not wasting any time to pull the sheet away from her body completely, Ethan scooted further down the bed. His hands palmed her ass and squeezed, making her moan in anticipation. Her hips lifted a little, and he followed her invitation to trail his fingers over her lips. He groaned hotly when they came away already coated in her wetness. 

“Fuck, Ilsa.”

“Mhh, that’s the idea, darling,” she murmured, voice raspy with the remnants of sleep and the onset of desire. 

“You’re gonna kill me, baby.”

“You better not die before you’ve finished what you started, or else I will kill you again myself.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he quipped and wasted no time to lean forward and press his mouth against her hot flesh. 

Ilsa moaned loudly as his tongue snuck out to dip inside her and her hips bucked back against his face, needing more of him. 

He kissed her with abandon, working her up towards her first orgasm within minutes, his tongue and lips working wonders on her. Ethan came up for a quick breath, before he dove back in, his tongue flicking over her clit in fast little strokes that had her keening in pleasure. She could feel her spine begin to tingle with her approaching orgasm, and she pressed her face into the pillow to muffle her scream. 

Ethan drank her in as she came, not stopping until the last of her pleasure had passed and she slumped forward against the mattress, breathless. 

Wiping his mouth quickly, he pressed several more kisses onto her cheeks, her back, her neck, as he crawled back up her body, letting his chest brush against her back as he went. 

She was still breathing heavily, a content smile on her lips, her eyes closed. They blinked open when he gently brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face and leaned down to press a kiss against her temple. 

Feeling her shift, he moved aside slightly to allow her to roll over onto her back. Her eyes were the most intense blue he had ever seen them, and he got lost in them for a moment, until her hand reached up to let her fingertips trail over his eyebrow, down his temple, and over his cheekbone. “Thank you for that. That was by far the best wake up call I’ve ever had,” she murmured, smiling up at him, happy and carefree. 

“I’m glad you think so because I plan on doing that whenever I can, from now on.”

“You won’t hear me complaining, love.”

He leaned down to capture her mouth in a kiss that left both of them breathless and tingling with want.

“I need you,” Ilsa whispered against his lips as they broke apart for air.

“You’ve got me,” he whispered back, settling in between her legs. Their eyes locked and held each other when he slid into her a moment later. Ilsa’s mouth fell open in a silent moan and her hands grasped at his shoulders, desperate for something to hang on to as he began to move inside her. 

“Yes,” she breathed, head falling back in pleasure, baring her throat to his hot, thirsty mouth. He latched onto her smooth skin and sucked, making her gasp and dig her nails into his strong shoulders. 

His hips moved in a steady rhythm against hers, working them both up towards orgasm. Ilsa spread her legs a little further and hooked her feet around his calves, letting him press her further into the mattress on each downward stroke. 

Her nails scorched a trail down his back, her hands gripping his hips, desperate to tug him closer still, making him groan and his hips buck sharply against her. 

“Oh God, yes!” She moaned into his ear and he panted against her neck as his movements sped up. 

“Ilsa, oh fuck,” he groaned into her neck and if possible she grew even more wet at his words. He moaned, as in tune with her moods as always. “Do you like it when I talk dirty, love?” He asked and she nodded, gasping when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Do you like hearing my voice when I’m inside you? Is that it? Me whispering filthy things in your ear when I fill you up?”

“Yes,” she moaned, the sound wanton and desperate. Ilsa could feel sweat start to bead on the small of his back and her grip slipped slightly. His breath was becoming more ragged by the moment, yet his thrusts never faltered. Ilsa could feel her own breathing becoming more labored with her approaching orgasm. 

“I need you to come for me, baby.” He said, voice strained. “Can you do that? Can you come for me, Ilsa?” His breath tickled her ear and she shuddered, so close, eyes fluttering shut. 

She managed a nod, gasping for breath, her fingers digging into his back. Her toes curled and her spine bowed, her second orgasm exploding in delicious tingles through her. She moaned deeply, his name ripping from her throat, only to be swallowed by his lips. A couple more thrusts and he was following her into oblivion, his hips slamming against hers, making her moan again. 

They rolled over onto their sides together, Ilsa panting against his throat, desperately trying to catch her breath. He held her close to his chest, gasping into her hair. His hand was gently caressing up and down her back, while the fingers of his other hand were playing with the ends of her hair absentmindedly. 

“Why didn’t we do this much earlier?” Ilsa mumbled against his chest a few minutes later, after their breathing and heart rate had calmed down again. 

“I’ve been asking myself that very same question,” he admitted, a chuckle in his voice. “We really have been fools for putting this off so long.”

“Mhh,” Ilsa agreed. Pressing a kiss to his collarbone, she smiled. “But that just means we get to catch up on all the missed times now.”

“I like how you think, agent Faust.”

“I know you do.”

“That probably means we won’t make brunch with your family today.”

“That’s why we already said our goodbyes earlier, remember?”

Ethan gasped in faux surprise. “This was your evil plan all along, wasn’t it? To take advantage of me all day long?”

Ilsa propped herself up on his chest, smirking down at him. “Yes. Do I hear you complaining?”

“Never.”

Ilsa giggled as he flipped her onto her back again, and once more proceeded to make his way down her body. “Who’s taking advantage of whom now?” She laughed. 

He glanced up at her from between her legs, eyebrow raised. “Do I hear you complaining?”

She smiled and settled back against the pillows. “Never.”

 

Fin. 

  
  



End file.
